Votebrackety
Votebrackety is a male nonobject contestant competing in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He takes the position of team captain on Hmm Maple Syrup. Appearance Votebrackety resembles a white square with a large grey letter A inside of it, surrounded by black brackets. This is because Votebrackety is literally a voting comment. Votebrackety's voice is text to speech. Personality Votebrackety is considered a robot and not a true object, unlike most of the other characters competing in BFUHSW. That being said, this doesn't mean he's entirely emotionless and uncaring. Votebrackety is actually shown to be a somewhat kind and noble person who believes in the greater good. However, he does sometimes whine when things don't go his way, displaying him as selfish. Since he's a robot, Votebrackety doesn't seem to fully understand how emotions work and this can cause problems for him to relate to others in certain instances. As a team leader, Votebrackety does his best to lead properly, but can be seen as a slacker on occasion, sometimes making stupid decisions out of laziness mixed with some neglect for common sense. One of VB's aspirations is becoming co host of the series, but VR keeps shooting him down and refuses letting him do so. This is kind of disadvantageous because Votebrackety has the ability to see how the real world views the series. The fact that he keeps asking VR this question in spite of VR's rejections shows Votebrackety as stubborn and unwilling to hear a no. Overall, Votebrackety is a decent individual who struggles with viewing reality accurately. Abilities Being a vote comment and a robot, Votebrackety has strange mannerisms. * '''Ability To See The Real World: '''Votebrackety, since he is a vote comment, has the inherent ability to know and see how the world recieves BFUHSW. He doesn't access this resource of knowledge very often because he thinks doing this is cheating. * '''Breaking The Fourth Wall and Noticing Glitches: '''Votebrackety knows he isn't real, and also shows awareness of how VR's unstable influence affects the world around him. He doesn't comment on this much because people would just think he's nuts. * '''B Mode: '''If he turns the A on his body into a B..bad things could happen. What these bad things are will be revealed later. * '''Displaying Text: '''Votebrackety can display text on his body to say random jokes, but he can also use this feature to make plans. This ability originally belonged to a cut character named Message, but since that character is no longer in the show, now this guy has the ability to show text. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Votebrackety is the second last character alphabetically. * Votebrackety is the only character who's competing in BFUHSW that has their official name end in Y abnormally. * Votebrackety and Viewer are the only non objects who serve as team captains in the series. * Votebrackety is one of the few characters not voiced by a real person, but rather, a computer. The second character that has this quality is Copyright. Fittingly, the two are on good terms because of that. * Votebrackety, being a robotic character, is considered largely asexual. That being said, he does seem to be homo-romantic. * Votebrackety describes himself as a pacifist and hates it when violence is used to solve problems; that being said, that doesn't mean he isn't able to be pushed into acts of harming others. * It could be possible that Votebrackety keeps asking VR to be his co host because he views VR like a mentor of sorts. * Votebrackety is regarded as one of the dumber contestants of the series, despite being a machine, and does show ignorance on several occasions. * Votebrackety didn't come from Raik, but rather the Internet itself, being a voting comment. This makes him a foreigner. * Votebrackety has an interest in computers and technology, which fits his overall futuristic nature. * Votebrackety's voice is BonziBUDDY, which is a type of TTS voice usually used in meme videos. * Votebrackety is one of five characters that came from a different place than Raik. ** Comet comes from a far off star cluster in outer space, Fedora hails from a northwestern continent called Faros, Copyright's birthplace is unknown, and Salsa comes from a fewirn island region not recognized to be part of any continent.